Smile to Reassure Me
by butterflies4ever
Summary: Tomoyo tries to keep busy and have a happy life as her freinds start to move away from their childhood home. When a visitor comes to Toemedo, Tomoyo falls in love. One-Shot-T+T!


                                                   **Smile To Reassure Me**

SL:  Hey!  It's a T+T story.  My very first one!  Yes, I'm usually an E+T writer, but I've gotten addicted to this couple.  So if I do a good job on this and if you all like it, I'll definitely write more stories on them.  I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer**:  I don't own CCS!  If I did, I DEFNITLY would NOT put Eriol with Kaho, but it's for the sake of the story.  I would've put him with Tomoyo.  Or Tomoyo with Touya.  They are both so KAWAII!

Smile to Reassure Me 

Tomoyo entered her apartment and slammed the door.  She knew waking up was a mistake that morning. She dropped her keys on the table by the door and stuffed her coat in the closet, grabbed some cookies, chips, pop, and last but definitely not least chocolate.  She sat down on the couch and flipped through the channels and ate.  She sighed and rested her head on the back of the couch remembering the morning events.

~~~***Flashback***~~~  

Tomoyo yawned as she woke up. She groaned and sat up looking at the time and plopped back down on the bed not wanting to get up.  The phone rang causing her to get out of bed.  She ran to the living room and grabbed the phone.

  
"Hello?" Tomoyo answered.

"Hey Tomoyo.  It's Eriol.  Could I meet you at the park in an hour?  It's really important." Eriol said his voice shaking.

"Sure!  See you then!" Tomoyo smiled before hanging up.  She ran to get dressed.  It was April and still chilly so she put on jeans and a sweater and then brushed her hair and teeth and then pulled on her jacket and grabbed her keys before running out the door.

She slowly entered the park and saw Eriol sitting at a bench. He looked up to see her coming and sighed. She smiled as he got up and walked towards her.

"I'm leaving." Was all he said.  His eyes were cold and expressionless.  She looked at him and kept the tears back. 

"Where?  Why?" Tomoyo asked concerned.  The two had been dating for months and she loved him with all her heart. And now he was leaving?  

"I'm going back to England.  For good.  I love you Tomoyo…but only as a friend.  I'm sorry." Eriol said before leaving.  Tomoyo stood in the middle of the park alone before the tears fell.  Hiirigiwaza Eriol had just dumped her.  The most gentlest, kindest, man she knew.  She sniffed as the tears spilled down here cheeks and she headed home.

~~~***End Flashback***~~~

Tomoyo stuffed a piece of chocolate in her mouth as she dropped the remote on the floor.  Nothing good was on except for all the soap operas, which was the last thing she wanted to watch.  Eriol was the only man she had ever loved.  Except for one other. She shook the thoughts out of her head.  He was gone.  And now they were both gone.  She didn't even have anyone to go to.  Sakura and Syaoran had moved to Hong Kong.  Takashi and Chiharu were away on vacation.  Mr. Terada and Rika had moved to Tokyo after getting married and Naoka had moved to the States.  Everyone was gone.  Leaving her.  She sighed.  It was going to be one of those days.  She got up off the couch and changed into sweat pants and a sweater to be more comfortable and then plopped back onto the couch and continued to flick through the channels.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

A man sighed as he closed his door to his hotel room and glanced at the address his little sister had given him.  He sighed and headed for his car. He had loved her.  He had always loved her.  But only as another sister, but was that true now?  Was it more?  Was this just a simple visit to say hi?

He glanced at the door now.  Her apartment.  He took a deep breath and knocked a few times.  _Maybe this is a bad time.  I'll come back or something.  I don't need to see her._  The door swung open revealing the little girl that had grown up so much.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Tomoyo's thoughts were interrupted at a knock at the door.  She grumbled and swung open the door revealing…

"Touya?"  
  
"Hey…Tomoyo." Touya grinned stuffing his hands in his pockets.

  
"Umm…come in!" Tomoyo said blushing and closed the door.

"Would you like anything?  Tea?  Coffee?  Soda?" Tomoyo asked.

"Uhh…tea would be nice." Touya said as his gaze shifted toward the ground.  She nodded and entered the kitchen.  He looked around her apartment.  It's purple walls and décor really showed her personality.  A few pictures were hung around the room.  He walked over to the bookshelf and noticed a few pictures of him and some of the gang.  There were two with him and her together.  He had always tried to be around her.  

"Here we go." Tomoyo said walking back in.  Touya whirled around and nodded as he handed her the cup and mumbled a thanks.  She sat down on the couch as he sat in a chair.  

"So, what are you doing back in Toemedo?" Tomoyo said thinking she should ask the question and get it over with.

"Things didn't work out.  She loves Eriol.  And I got fired too." Touya said looking down.

"Oh.  Sorry to hear that." Tomoyo said.

"Yea.  So what have you been up to?" Touya said.

"Nothing really.  I kept my job as a fashion designer.  I own the Majestic Line.  Basically everyone has left Toemedo.  Except for Takashi and Chiharu.  They're away on vacation.  They were the only ones I hung out with…besides Eriol.  I dated him for a few months…today he broke up with me." Her eyes filling with tears as she grabbed her tray of snacks and stuffed her mouth with some chocolate and chips before taking some a few sips of her tea.  She sniffed as the tears spilled over her eyes and she cried.

"I'm so sorry, Tomoyo.  I guess we both lost people because of that damned relationship." Touya said putting his tea down and reaching over to hug her.

"Yea…it really sucks." Tomoyo said wiping her eyes.  "I really thought I loved him.  I guess I didn't, because I love another." Tomoyo said.  She mentally kicked herself for blurting that out.

"Me too." Touya said now sitting beside her.

"I guess it's just fate." Tomoyo said.  "Maybe me and Eriol weren't meant to be.  Same with you and Kaho."

"Yea." Touya said as he stuffed some chips in his mouth.

Tomoyo giggled.  "Good food when you're depressed, eh?" He smiled and nodded.  "So where are you staying?" 

"Hotel downtown." 

"That's dumb.  Why don't you come stay with me?" Tomoyo said.  "It'll save money!" 

"No, I couldn't intrude on your privacy." Touya said shaking his head.

"No!  It would be fine!  I would love to have you stay here!" Tomoyo said grabbing his hand.  

"Are you sure?" he said eyeing her.

"Yea.  It'd be great!  It gets lonely here anyways." Tomoyo said more quietly.

His gaze softened and he nodded.  "Okay.  Sure."  

Tomoyo smiled.  "So would you like to have dinner?  I haven't had anything yet, and I don't think we should fill ourselves up on this stuff."

"We could go out for dinner.  Then I could pick up my stuff on the way back." Touya suggested.  

"Umm…okay.  Let me just first." Tomoyo said as she headed towards her room.  Touya's gaze followed her out and he shook his head.  _ I can't get into another doomed relationship.  She probably just thinks as me as the onii-chan she never had I'm just an older brother sort of.  But she's grown up so much. She's so beautiful and she looks so lonely, especially with her job, or any of her friends._

"Okay!" Tomoyo said.  "Let's go!" She had put on jeans and a nicer sweater then what she had put on.  She had pulled her hair back into a ponytail, had a light jean jacket and sneakers.  She grabbed her purse and keys and waited for him to grab his jacket and shoes and follow him out the door.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"So where do you want to go? Your choice, my treat." Touya said getting into his car.

"I don't know." Tomoyo said thinking.

"Anywhere you want.  I don't mind." Touya said.

"Umm…there's a nice restaurant where my ex took me before…never mind.  It's a nice restaurant on the main street.  And it's on the corner of the high school." Touya nodded and looked at the look on her face.  She looked like she was going to cry at the memory she had remembered. He pulled into the parking lot and got out and locked the door. She frowned at the restaurant but went inside anyways.

"Table for two please." Touya said as the waitress nodded and grabbed two menus before winking at Touya.  Tomoyo's mind went ballistic ready to kill the waitress but kept calm.  She left the menus on the table and smiled brightly at Touya before leaving.

"Stupid dumb blondes." Touya mumbled as he slid into the booth.  Tomoyo sat across from him and took her menu.  She smiled at Touya's comment and looked down at the menu.

"Okay.  So what would you like?" Touya said.  She pointed out her order as the waitress came back and took the menus and wrote down the order, flirting with Touya casually.  Touya frowned at the waitress as she left and rolled his eyes and turned to Tomoyo.

"So, how come you don't live in your mansion with your mom?  Or run the toy company?"

Tomoyo laughed.  "Well, after going through the craze of always designing clothes for Sakura and Syaoran and stuff I opened a little store.  I still intended on doing the toy company and just own the store as a side thing.  But a designer came by one day and well…it turned into a big company.  So now I run the Majestic Line and I'm co-president with a friend of my mom's.  And I was getting _really_ tired of my mom's bugging me on _how_ to run the companies that I moved out.  And with all her trips I got so lonely.  So I had moved here and had shared with Sakura, before she moved into Syaoran's.  Then they moved to Hong Kong.  But I like it in my apartment anyways.  It's a lot more cosier and more inviting."

"Oh.  So, I guess you're really busy a lot then." Touya said.

"Not really.  I design and make.  And I sometimes model.  When Sakura comes to visit I get special dates for her to model and once I got Syaoran to model!  It was hilarious!  I still have the magazine that the two got into!  It was front page!  I'll show you when we get back!  But the look on his face was priceless!" Tomoyo said laughing at the memory.

"I bet.  He never liked you giving him all those outfits.  The remember when Sakura used to force him to wear some because as she said 'They'll look so kawaii!'" Touya said laughing along with her.

"Yea!  I still have a picture of one time.  The Christmas party five years ago when I made them matching outfits and you and I chased them around the mansion getting them around and forced them to put it on!  Syaoran frowned the entire party and Sakura was bubbling as people mentioned how kawaii they looked in the matching outfits!" Tomoyo said laughing harder.  "I still have that picture too, beside the one Sakura named 'Sakura and Syaoran's revenge.'" Tomoyo smiled.

"Oh yea. I remember those two.  I still have it." Touya said.  He remember that after getting the outfits on the couple, they had tricked the two into standing underneath mistletoe and Sakura had taken a picture of them kissing.  Touya and Tomoyo blushed as the waiter came back with their food which both made them sigh in relief.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Here we are.  Do you want to come in?  Because I may take a while and I don't think you want to wait in the car." Touya said.  She nodded as she unbuckled her seatbelt and hopped out of the car.  She followed him inside to the elevator.  He pressed a button to the top floor.

"Ohh…must be a nice view." Tomoyo said. 

"Yup.  I can see your apartment from my balcony and…hehehehehe." Touya blushed realizing what he had blurted out.  Tomoyo blushed and smiled as he took out his room key and opened the door.

"Good housekeeping." Tomoyo laughed as she saw the mess.  

"Yea…the maid refused to keep picking up after me and only refreshes the towel's and stuff now." Touya said as he threw out some trash and grabbed his suitcase as he packed his stuff.  Tomoyo walked out to the balcony and breathed in a sigh of fresh air and smiled.  She could see her apartment and her balcony.  She giggled at Touya's little blurting out and leaded on the railing.

_God, I love her.  She's so perfect in everyway.  Her smile, her laugh, the way she walks, everything.  She so sensitive, caring, nice.  _Touya thought to himself as he watched her out on the balcony.  He finished packing as he pulled on a similar jean jacket to Tomoyo's and silently joined her on the balcony.  He tentively wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her.  She smiled in return looking up at Touya and then looked back out hiding the deep blushing.  _Why do I feel like this whenever I'm around him?  My heart's pounding like crazy._

"It's a nice view for sure.  Nothing good on TV anymore?" Tomoyo joked.  He chuckled and smiled.

"Nah, much more interesting to spy on you I guess." He smiled joking back.

"Mou, Touya!" Tomoyo said punching him jokingly.

He smiled. Only for her.  "Come on, it looks like it's going to rain." Touya said looking at the darkened sky.

"Okay." She said and followed him out of the room.  He took the elevator back down and went to the front desk.  Tomoyo waited patiently beside him looking around the grand expensive looking hotel and noticed the elevator doors swing open.  A boy her age stepped out.

Tomoyo cursed mentally and turned to Touya.  "We have to leave NOW!" Tomoyo whispered hiding behind him.  Touya gave her a confused look but hurried up and rushed out with her.  Once she was safely back in the car she relaxed and sighed.  

"What was that all about?" Touya said after closing the trunk after putting his suitcase in.

"My ex…he was there." Tomoyo said ducking as he walked by the car.  She sat back up after he was gone.  He noticed her eyes red ready to cry.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Touya said softly.

"Not really." Tomoyo mumbled shrugging herself into the seat and crossing her arms as she stared out the window.  He nodded and turned on the car as he headed back to Tomoyo's apartment.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Tomoyo through her keys on the table kicked off her shoes and took off her jacket and stuffed it in the closet not minding to pick it up.  Touya closed the door softly and set down his suitcase.  She hadn't talked the whole way home.  He sighed and neatly put her sneakers away along with his and hung up both their jackets.  Leaving his suitcase he joined her on the couch.

"Are you sure you okay?" he asked.

"No!" Tomoyo said bursting into tears.  He pulled her into a hug.  She turned around so she was leaning against his side and he had his arms around her until she stopped crying.  "He asked me out once.  And took me to the restaurant." Tomoyo said in between sniffles.  "Then after he took me to his apartment…and took advantage of the situation." Tomoyo said. "To put it lightly that is anyways.  He didn't take me though.  I managed to get free of his grasp and run.  But after that he spread rumours around the school.  Sakura and Syaoran, and everyone else stuck up for me until they died down.  After that he never spoke to me again. He just gave me cold glares and empty threats.  Then Eriol came and he kinda got the guy to back off and leave me alone." Tomoyo said.

"I'm sorry.  I guess I was away then." Touya said staring out into space.

"Yeah.  That was the year you left." Tomoyo paused.  "Where did you go?  Like…I know you couldn't have stayed in England that long." Tomoyo said.

"True.  First I was there to finish university.  Then I came back…for a month or so, but I didn't go out much, not wanting to see very many people.  Then I went back and visited Kaho.  We spent two months together when I figured out that she was secretly seeing Eriol so we broke up.  Then I went to the States and travelled around a bit to clear my head.  I went to see Sakura and the br—Syaoran and she told me about you and gave me your address so I came to see you." Touya said.

"Oh." 

"Yea."

There was silence before Tomoyo got up and went to her room.  He heard shuffling before she came out with an album and a magazine.  

"To lighten the atmosphere." She said with a lop-sided grin before sitting down beside him.  The magazine on top was the one of Syaoran and Sakura's photo shoot.  Touya burst out laughing with one look at the magazine.  Sakura had a long pink slim dress with white gloves.  Her hair was pulled up and done nicely by the hairstylists.  Syaoran had refused to have his hair done by the looks of it and he stood beside Sakura with his arms crossed and a glare on his face, obviously at Tomoyo.  He had on a black suit that made him look ready for his own funeral.

"Oh Kami-san if looks could kill!" Touya said still laughing, Tomoyo also laughing.

"I know!  After Sakura got the magazine she and I spent the rest of the day laughing our heads off while Syaoran just scowled at us.  Then when Sakura took it home she had the whole Clan laughing!  Syaoran was so mad at her but she got him calm!" she giggled.  "Then Yelen got another copy and had the front page framed and has it hung in her living room.  Although Syaoran has made many attempts to burn it!" Tomoyo said laughing as she pulled out the album. The laughed at the memories until she got to the last page.  It was the last picture in the album that had a nicely decorated page.  The one of her and Touya and the Christmas party.  The blushed as the looked at the picture and a moment of silence fell between them again.  She dared to look up at him, who was staring intently at her. He tentively leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss.  Her heart stopped for a minute as her eyes widened.  Slowly she closed her eyes and responded to the soft, gentle, yet firm kiss.  They broke apart and blushed heavily.  The soft pounding of the rain fell could be heard outside. Touya was right about the rain.

"Well…I think I'm going to bed.  The washroom is next to my room and your room is next to mine." Tomoyo said before getting up and heading toward her room.

Touya gazed after her, shook his head and grabbed his suitcase.  He walked to his room and opened it up.  At least Tomoyo kept a guest room that was nice.  A bed with a blue comforter was against on wall beside a window with a window seat.  A dresser was against another wall close to a closet. A full-length mirror hung beside the door.  A table was beside the mirror.  A dark blue was painted on the wall with a border around the top.  It looked pretty nice to him.  He put his suitcase on the bed as he put his clothes into the dresser and closet.  Once he was done he unpacked other things such as books, personal items, etc.  

"Okay…I'm done that.  And I'm kind of hungry.  So hopefully Tomoyo won't mind me getting a snack.  He looked over at the clock on the table.  It showed 10.  He opened up his door and crept out into the hall and headed towards the kitchen.  He noticed Tomoyo in there.

She whirled around and smiled sheepishly.  "I sometimes need midnight snacks, even If it's not midnight.  But I couldn't sleep…I just can't get over Eriol." Tomoyo said as she lowered her eyes and turned back to the counter.  He sighed as he ran his hand through his rich black hair.  

"I know how you feel Tomoyo.  I felt the same way when Kaho broke up with me." Touya said as Tomoyo through herself into Touya's arms crying.  He stroked her hair as he just hugged her tightly comforting her.  He sighed and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Sorry.  I just get so emotional.  I was so sure.  I loved him, Touya.  I gave him everything.  I gave him my heart and it's been shattered into a thousand pieces!" Tomoyo cried as she wiped her eyes.  Touya frowned.

"It'll be okay.  We can both get over Kaho and Eriol.  It just takes time to mend broken hearts after being in such a strong relationship!" Touya said.  Tomoyo nodded as s small smile appeared on her face.

"So whatchya making?" Touya said as he let go of her.  She frowned in her mind.  She felt so warm, safe in his arms.  

"S'mores.  Want some?" Tomoyo said as she licked her lips.

"Sure." He sat down at the kitchen table as she watched her take out some graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate and put a bunch together then stick the plate in the microwave.  As soon as is beeped, Tomoyo took out the plate and walked out to the living room.  He quickly followed her as she plopped down on the couch holding the plate.  He joined her beside her as she took one and carefully bit it.  She slowly smiled.

"Perfect." She said happily as she took another bite.

(SL:  Mmmm!  I love S'mores!  I had a couple today…need more!  Yummy!)

Touya took one and ate it slowly. "Hey, these are actually good." 

"What you think I'd poison them!" Tomoyo laughed.  He smiled before taking a couple more.

  
"Thanks for the snack.  I think I'll get to sleep now.  Thanks again." Touya said before going back to his bedroom.  He dropped to his bed and sighed.  It was going to be a long day tommorow.  And he just had to tell her somehow and get it out.  But she was so unstable and cried at anything that would remind her of Eriol. 

"I'll take her out tommorow.  To get our minds of Kaho and Eriol." Touya said to himself as he crawled under the covers of his bed.  Maybe the next few days wouldn't be so bad.  As long as he had Tomoyo with him.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Touya woke up early the next morning and got a shower and changed into jeans and a blue sweater.  He walked into the empty hallway and saw Tomoyo's door still closed.

'Of course.  It's only 9.  Who gets up this early!'  Touya said rolling his eyes and entered the kitchen.  He frowned as he opened the cupboards and dug through and pulled out pancake mix and some other stuff.  Time to make Tomoyo breakfast.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

The smell of pancakes and breakfast smells wafted into Tomoyo's room awaking her.  She smiled to herself.  Touya was making breakfast.  She quickly got her shower, noticing Touya had already had one and changed into her favourite jeans and a white sweater.  She brushed out her dried hair, pulled it up into a ponytail, and pulled on a necklace.  One that Touya had given to her for her 14th birthday.  That had been her most treasured gift that year.

"Morning Touya!" Tomoyo chirped as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Tomoyo. I'd thought I'd make breakfast for us." Touya said turning around.  Tomoyo smiled at him.  He had on a purple apron, that was now white, full of flour.  Flour dashed his face here and there and his hair was bed-tousled.  But she loved him anyways.

"What's funny?" Touya said holding a spatula.

"Here." Tomoyo said as she took a cloth and wiped of the flour spots slowly.

"Thanks." Touya said forcing himself to turn around and serve them the pancakes.  He poured some juice into two glasses for the two of them as they sat down at the table.

"These are great Touya!" Tomoyo said as she finished her pancakes.

"Thanks.  I'd thought I'd be a little rusty.  It's been a long time since I've cooked.  Mostly just frozen dinners or fast food when I was in England and my job was demanding.  Or dinners with Kaho." Touya said looking down.  "I was wondering if you wanted to go out today.  Just to get out of the house and get our minds of…Eriol and Kaho."  
  
"Sure!  Anything to do that!" Tomoyo said clearing away the dishes. 

"Great.  Umm, I'll go get ready." Touya said taking off the apron and dashing out of the kitchen.  Tomoyo sighed leaning back in her chair.  She was in love with the hottest guy she knew and she was going out with him today.  

Tomoyo jumped up and ran to her room and put on some make-up and grabbed her wallet and stuffed it in her pocket and then plopped on the couch.  She just didn't understand that she wasn't able to tell the guy either.  And she was especially afraid of rejection. But the kiss.  He had kissed her and she would never forget that.  To bad it hadn't been her first.  That idiot of an ex did.  

"Ready?"  Tomoyo looked up and flashed him a smile and nodded.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"So where are we going?"  Tomoyo asked sitting in the front seat of the neat, tidy car. Touya pulled up in front of a skating arena and unbuckled the seatbelt.

"It'll be a long day, ne?"  She blushed as she hopped out of the car.

After paying for rental skates and getting out on the ice Touya took the courage to take hold of Tomoyo's hand.  A blush crept up on her face and immediately Touya noticed.  He smiled but continued to hold the grasp.  It was going to be a long day indeed.

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

After they were done skating, they had gone for a walk on the boardwalk, then to lunch at a café.  

"So what would you like to do after, Tomoyo?"  
  


"I don't know.  Anything…what do you want to do?" 

"A movie?"

"Sure."

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

It was 7:00, when Tomoyo glanced at her watch leaving the theatre.  Her stomach rumbled and Touya laughed.

"Hungry?"

"I guess so."

"Come on.  We'll order a pizza and take it back to your apartment.  They drove to the pizzeria not far from Tomoyo's apartment building and ordered a pizza and soft drinks and drove back to the apartment just as it started to rain.

"Brrrr!  It's cold outside!" Tomoyo shivered shaking off her sleek jacket and pulled her hair out of the ponytail and grabbing a brush off the table in the living room and brushing it out.  "I'm gonna get a shower to warm up.  I'm frozen." 

Touya nodded and kicked the door closed and went to the kitchen dropping the box on the counter and getting out plates.  He brought the things out to the living room waiting for Tomoyo to get out of the shower.  Flicking through the channels' on TV he heard the shower turn off and 15 minutes later, Tomoyo came out with baggy sweatpants and a heavy blue sweater, her hair semi-dried.

"Pizza never smelled so good!" Tomoyo said as she dropped on the couch beside Touya and taking the plate from his hand.  Taking out a slice of pizza she took a few bites and yawned.  Lightning blasted as the dimly lit room lit up.  Tomoyo yelped and jumped, dropping her pizza on the carpet.  "UHG!  I just had the carpet dry cleaned to!" Tomoyo frowned picking the pizza up and getting a cloth wiping up the little sauce that was on the carpet.

"What?  Tomoyo's afraid of a little thunder storm?" Touya smirked.

"No!" She yelped as the thunder boomed throughout the darkened sky and lightning lit up the room.  The TV shut off and the lights went out.

"Oh well…there was nothing good on anyways." Touya laughed.  Tomoyo whimpered as she clutched onto Touya's arm.  He blushed heavily.  _At least she can't see me._

"Your afraid of thunderstorms and the dark?"  She nodded into his arm and jumped as the thunder boomed again.

"Come on.  Let's go find some candles and matches and we'll have this place lit up in no time."

"I keep all the candle's and matches in the washroom cupboard. Clutching his arm and with a lot of  'ouches' and 'ow's' they made it into the washroom and after fumbling around they managed to get one candle lit.  Touya held the candle as Tomoyo gathered the other candles and a few matches and brought them to the living room.  Lighting the rest, she set them around the room and smiled before yelping on jumping into Touya's arms again, when the thunder clashed and lighting lit the candle lit room.  Touya blushed and smiled at the raven-haired girl trembling in his arms.  

"Sorry." She mumbled into his chest before pulling away. He frowned and said it was okay before settling on the couch.  Tomoyo sat down but couldn't help but squirm as she tried to get comfortable.  

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

There was a long pause as Tomoyo's thought drifted to Touya sitting beside her quietly studying her.  _Do I really really love this guy?  He's so sweet, sensitive, kind, nice, caring…everything.  And he's really cute I can't forget that!  _Tomoyo giggled to herself

"Think the lights will be gone for much longer?" Tomoyo asked jumping as another flash lit the sky.  

"Maybe.  It depends on how severe the storm is." Touya said examining her face filled with fear.  She sighed contently as she settled in his arms after she jumped into his arms as the thunder clashed again.  He smiled down at the girl in his arms and she sigh inwardly.  She was fine now.  Safe in his arms, with Touya.  Yes, just perfect.  

What time was it?  Since when did the candles go out?  _Like it matters._  Tomoyo sat comfortable in his arms.  His legs stretched out over the couch, Tomoyo in his lap, head resting on his chest.  _It's so nice, but it's wrong.  So why does it feel so right if it's wrong.  We couldn't be together even if we wanted to.  But I have to tell her soon.  Or I'll go crazy._

"Tomoyo?" 

"Tomoyo?  You awake?"  He looked down at the content face to see she was sleeping. He smiled and gently picked her up, careful not to disturb her and carried her to her room.

Pulling back the covers he tucked her in the bed.  He turned to go, but her hand grasped his hand not letting go.  He sighed, and not wanting to wake her he climbed into the bed beside her and contently fell asleep, the grasp lightly falling.

In the middle the night Tomoyo woke up and discovered that she was now in bed and the storm had calmed.  She climbed out of bed and quickly took off the clothing she was wearing and climbed back into bed, her arms finding their way to Touya.  She hugged him closer.  _My teddy bear is so much firmer then it used to be, but I'll see in the morning.  To tired._

Yeah, she'd definitely check it out in the morning.  (SL: Don't be thinking wrong thoughts about that either!)

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

The next morning when Touya woke up he was facing Tomoyo, Tomoyo facing him.  He scrunched up his eyes and rubbed them before yawning and opening his eyes. The yawn tickled Tomoyo's face and she giggled opening her eyes to face Touya.

"AHHH!" they screamed in unison causing them both to jump and fall off the bed, Tomoyo pulling the covers with her giving her a soft landing.  A small 'ow' could be heard from the other side.   They both shot up, Tomoyo quickly covering herself with the blanket.

"What are you doing in my room!"

"You kept me here!"

"Are you crazy!"

"NO!  You held my hand as I put you in bed last night and you wouldn't let go of me!  So I stayed not wanting to wake you up!"

"You could've!"

"I didn't want to!  You would've never got to sleep with the storm again!"

"Just…get out…let me get dressed."

Touya quickly left and went to his room and dropped onto his bed covering his face with his hands and sighed.  What a mess he had gotten himself in this time.  _Way to go Touya._  She'd probably hate him AND kick him out.  He decided to get a quick and hot shower before getting dressed.  Tomoyo's door was still closed, murmurs from inside.  

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah.  And I think I'm falling in love with him too.  I just don't know if he likes me, you know?"

"And afraid of rejection?"

  
"Yeah."

"It was the same with me and Syaoran. We're fine!  He almost drove himself nuts I think trying to tell me."

"Sakura, that's different. I mean, we slept in the same bed together!  And I didn't even know it when I woke up in the middle of the night to take off my day clothing, I was to tired to change into anything else." Tomoyo sighed.

"You were naked!" Sakura giggled.

"NO!  I had like, my underwear on, just not my sweater or sweatpants on." Tomoyo blushed. 

"You'll just have to tell him before it gets worse then." Sakura said.

There were a few moments of silence before Sakura said. "I can't believe you like my brother!"

~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~

Touya sighed, refreshed, once he got out of the bathroom.  Tomoyo's door was still closed.  

Tomoyo opened up her door and quickly walked past Touya and into the washroom closing the door silently.  At least trying to make peace was optional, so he started breakfast. 

Once Tomoyo finished her shower and was dressed and her hair was fried she cracked open the bathroom door and peered out.  She saw Touya in the kitchen.  She sighed a sigh of relief and quickly ran to her room.

"Okay, I just go out there…and tell him I love him.  Yeah.  That'll work…or I'll have nothing ever left of my dignity, but yea." Tomoyo said to the mirror fixing her image and slowly walked to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Touya."

"Oh, um, morning Tomoyo."

"Look about last night.."

"I'm really sorry…"

"I over-reacted when I saw you."

"I should've left you, or woken you up…"

"I never meant to blow up."

"You just looked so peaceful."

"And the truth is…"

"Again I'm sorry and…"

"I love you."

Touya stopped short in mid-sentence and looked at the downcast, raven-haired girl.

"Nani?  What did you say?"

"I said…I love you.  I'm sorry, it's just…you know…and I just got…and I don't know…"

  
"Tomoyo?"

"Mmmhmm?"

The fact that he was inches from her face had slightly registered in her brain as he cupped her face with his hands and softly kissed her and murmured, "I love you too, Tomoyo."

"Honto?"

"Honto."

Tomoyo threw her arms around his neck, embracing him in a hug.  Touya murmured something senseless in her hair, burying his face in it.  Tomoyo smothering her face in his warm chest and sighed.

"Breakfast will get cold." Touya finally said.  

"I don't want to move." Tomoyo murmured.

"Well, we will eventually have to move…we will get hungry, thirsty, tired…"

Tomoyo laughed.  "Point taken!" 

Sitting down at the table with him they ate their breakfast in peace.  

"So what do you want to do?"

"I think I just want to stay at home.  I don't want to go out."

"Okay." Touya agreed and cleaned up the dishes and went back out to the living room and sat down.

  
They cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie and soon after, Tomoyo was deep in thought.  _He loves me and everything is just perfect.  I guess Sakura was right.  _At that the phone rang and Tomoyo went to her room to answer it.

"Ohayu, Daidouji-desku." Tomoyo chirped answering the phone.

"Ohayu Tomoyo!"

"Sakura? I guess you were right.  Everything worked out fine."

"So you both told each other you liked…each other?"

"Yeah."

"Awww!  How kawaii!" Tomoyo sweatdropped.  "Hold on, Syaoran wants to say something."  

There were muffled sounds before Syaoran came on.  "If Touya does anything to you, call me and I'll be down there just like that and kill him, okay?"

Tomoyo laughed.  "Sure Syaoran.  But I'm sure we'll be just fine."

"Uhg, I don't know how you like HIM!" 

Tomoyo laughed as she heard Sakura scold Syaoran and some mutters from Syaoran.

"He likes Touya they just won't admit it.  They'll be fine in a few years."  A 'highly doubt it' was heard from the other end causing Tomoyo to giggle again.  "Well, hopefully!"

"I gotta go.  We're watching a movie.  But I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay!  Ja ne, Tomoyo!"

"Ja ne, Sakura!"  Tomoyo hung up and entered the living room and joined Touya on the couch again.

  
"Who was that?"

"Sakura and Syaoran."

"What'd they want?"  Touya asked surprised.

"Just to see if things worked out."

"Worked out?"

"I called Sakura this morning and told her what happened."

"So?"

"Sakura wanted to see if everything was alright."

"And Syaoran."

"Oh, he just threatened to kill you if you ever do anything to me or hurt me."

"I would never hurt you."

"I know."

"Really?  You think."

"Yup." Tomoyo said kissing him and hugging him tightly, relaxing on him.

He sighed. "Yes you do.  I love you so much Tomoyo." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too, Touya." Tomoyo sighed contently.

SL:  SOOOO?  How's that for my first T+T story?  Should I write more stories like this?  I don't know if it was that good…it was pretty weird…Hehehe…anyways…please review anyways!


End file.
